villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kai the Collector
Kai, also known as The Collector, is the main antagonist of the animated 2016 Dreamworks movie Kung Fu Panda 3. He was the former brother-in-arms of Oogway and, upon his return to the mortal realm, he became a Spirit Warrior; and thus that he can steal kung fu warriors' chi from them and his scheme is to defeat and kill every kung fu master and also Po, the Dragon Warrior, the one who will defeat him in order to take over China. He is voiced by J.K. Simmons, who also portrayed Terence Fletcher & J Jonah Jameson. Description According to a summary of the film, Po is to face The Collector, an "evil spirit" who can steal the kung fu powers from others. As he begins defeating kung fu masters across China, Po will attempt to stop him with the aid of his fellow pandas. Appearance Kai has the appearance of an anthropomorphic ox with green glowing eyes, long black hair, a helmet, two enormous horns shaped like flames and very thick, muscular arms. Early Years Many years ago, Kai and Oogway fought together as brothers-in-arms, and were close friends. During a fight, Oogway was badly injured, and Kai carried him for days, searching for help, until they happened upon a secret panda village, where the pandas used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway. Fascinated by the power, Oogway was taught by the pandas on how to utilize it. Kai, however, became interested solely in using the chi of others to increase his own power. The two former allies fought, and Oogway triumphed, banishing Kai to the spirit realm, where he was imprisoned for the last 500 years. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Returning to the Mortal Realm and Po's Reveal About Him In the spirit realm, Kai challenged Oogway to a rematch, and though the two were equal in skill and power, Oogway willingly gave in and allowed his chi to be taken, but not before telling Kai that he had set another on the path that would defeat him. Kai vows to defeat this warrior and uses Oogway's chi to return to the mortal world. the Pandas valley is suddenly attacked by jade statues controlled by Kai. Po notices that some of the statues resemble past Kung Fu masters before the they retreat. The team then learn through research that Kai was Oogway's old friend who fought with him as brothers long ago. When Oogway was injured, Kai carried him until they reached a secret village of pandas, who healed Oogway using their chi. While Oogway learned the way of the chi, Kai was jealous and wanted the same power and ended up betraying Oogway, but was defeated and banished to the spirit realm for 500 years. In order to defeat Kai, Po must learn to channel chi himself, which Li offers to teach him in exchange for going to the secret panda village where Li came from. Attacking the Furious Five and Shifu After learning that many Kung Fu masters are missing by Kai, Shifu sends Crane and Mantis to find Kai but avoid engaging him. Crane and Mantis join with Master Bear, Master Croc and Master Chicken to confront Kai, but one by one they are all easily defeated and have their chi stolen. Kai then arrives at the Jade Palace and destroys it, but not before stealing the chi of Monkey, Viper and Shifu. Tigress escapes to find Po and warns him about Kai. Afraid, Li and the pandas prepare to run away. When Po demands that Li teach him chi, he responds that he doesn't know chi, and that he lied so he wouldn't lose his son again. Infuriated, Po leaves and trains to fight Kai alone ,altough that Kai is hard to defeat. Tigress, the lone survivor of Kai's assault, confronts Po and tells him he cannot defeat Kai. While Po is relentless at first and refuses to admit it, he eventually gives in and agrees he can't fight Kai alone. However, Li and the villagers decide to stay and ask Po to train them so they can fight back. Po agrees and teaches them using their everyday activities as their assets and begins their plan to save their village. The Final Battle with Po and Defeat Kai arrives and confronts Po, who had been waiting for him. Kai sends his minions to capture Po, but they are held off by the pandas, distracting Kai. The plan works at first, but ultimately fails when Po tries to use the Wuxi finger hold on Kai, who reveals that it can only work on mortals, which he is not. Kai gains the upper hand in their fight, but Po grabs Oogway's chi around Kai's neck and uses the Wuxi finger hold again, this time sending them both to the spirit realm. They fight again, but Kai defeats Po and prepares to take away his chi. Using what they learned from Po and about who they are, Li, Tigress, Mr. Ping and the pandas are able to use their chi to save him. Po becomes a true master of chi and defeats Kai. Personality Long ago, the fearsome and power-hungry warrior Kai found a way to take chi from others, until he was banished to the Spirit Realm for all eternity. Now, Kai has returned to Earth, where his appetite for power and revenge leads to an incredible showdown and battle with Po. There is currently little known about Kai's personality, though he is described as being an "evil spirit." . Kai's voice actor, J.K. Simmons, has said that Kai will be "not happy about life in general," but will have a sense of humor, "even if it is a little bit dark." He added that Kai is also vengeful, and a "bitter, bitter guy." Fighting style and abilities Kai fights primarily with a set of jade swords attached to long chains. He has also been seen wielding axe-like blades, indicating that he is skillful with multiple weapons. Kai is described as a "supernatural villain" ,which indicates that he possesses supernatural powers. It was later revealed that Kai possesses the ability to "steal the powers from every kung fu master he defeats,"particularly their chi. After absorbing the chi of someone, the victim in question is transformed into a small, jade ornament that Kai wears on his belt, and when needed, he can summon these figures, turning them into jade, statue-like creatures, and see through their eyes. Quotes "YES! Thank you! Almost makes me want to spare your life.” - Kai to Po ,after the latter faces him and saying his aliases. “''I'm going to take your chi, then the chi of every panda in the...” - Kai to Po ,which the Dragon Warrior don't let the villain to speak. Gallery Kai-2.png Kai-0.png 635700573097456574-XXX-SNEAKPEEK-KAI-KUNGFUPANDA3-DCB-73842474.JPG B the collector.jpg A_the_collector.jpg|Kai the Collector deletenen.png|Kai's jade creatures Kai_Evil_Grin.PNG|Kai's evil grin. 245 017.PNG|"This is the one that is destined to stop me?" Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Movie-villain.jpg|"Silence!" maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_nxbb4kem6Z1qmzwx0o3_400.gif|Kai being distracted by Po. Trivia * He share at least two similitudes with Tai Lung (the main antagonist of ''Kung Fu Panda) and Lord Shen (the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2): they are all vengeful and evil from the past and don't see Po as a threat until the end of the film which make them mocking and underestimating Po. * In Chinese, the name Kai most often translates to "victory" (traditional Chinese: 凱?; simplified Chinese: 凯; pinyin: kǎi) or "open" (traditional Chinese: 開; simplified Chinese: 开; pinyin: kāi). * Kai was previously reported to be voiced by Mads Mikkelsen. However, he dropped from the film due to unknown scheduling issues. * His design is similar to Drago from How to Train Your Dragon 2 '',Drago is also a DreamWorks villain.'' * He is one of the few demonic villains who appeared in Kung Fu Panda franchise, alongside Ke-Pa and his demon army, Jiang Shi and the Mongolian Fist Demon. Similar Villains Tirek (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic). Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supernatural Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Artiodactyls Category:Big Bads Category:Creature Category:Comedic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Sociopaths Category:Axemen Category:Giant Category:Greedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Delusional Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Dictator Category:Child-Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Action Movie Villains